


Back From Hell

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Dean returns from Hell, but when he arrives at Bobby's, he gets a surprise from {Y/N}, his girlfriend.





	Back From Hell

{Y/N} awoke by the sound of a phone ringing, she gets up and goes downstairs only wearing a t shirt and yoga pants. She sees Bobby picking up the phone.

" Yeah?" He asked as {Y/N} looked confused, this was one of his personal phones. Who had Bobby's personal numbers.

" Yeah?" Bobby asked the person on the phone.

" Who's “me”?" Bobby asked as {Y/N} was concerned, but goes to the kitchen. {Y/N} grabs a carton of orange juice and pours a glass of it. Walking carefully into the room to see Bobby with a hand on his hat.

" Everything ok?" {Y/N} asked as the old Singer looked at the {H/C} girl.

" Yeah, everything's ok. How's everything with you?" Bobby asked her, she smiled.

" Everything is fine so far, I just miss Dean a lot, I just wish he was here." {Y/N} said as Bobby smiled at her. Before Dean died, he asked Bobby to watch out for her.

" I'm gonna take a nap." {Y/N} said as she had the glass in hand, as she goes upstairs and drinks her glass, she can't help but miss Dean even more. As she closes her eyes, Bobby hears a knock at the door. 

" Surprise." A husky voice said surprising Bobby after he opened the door. Later {Y/N} awoke by some of the commotion coming downstairs, so she gets up and heads down the steps. But she stopped at seeing the back of someone familiar.

" You think Sam made a deal." Bobby asked the man.

" It's what I would have done." The voice spoke, {Y/N} gasped and the figure turned around, {Y/N}'s {E/C} eyes wided at this, the figure smiles at her.

" {Y/N}?" Dean asked as she backed away.

" No." {Y/N} cried as tears broke from her eyes.

" Baby?" Dean asked her, she falls to her knees and places her head in her hands. {Y/N} is shaking her head.

" No! No! No!" {Y/N} cries as she tried to deny what she was seeing in front of her. Dean get on his knees and slowly crawls to her.

" You aren't real." {Y/N} cries as she was shaking. Dean reaches for her, she looked up at his hand as if it was gonna bite her. She had her legs against her chest, blocking the view of her midsection.

" It's me, {Y/N}, it's really me, no trick."  Dean said in a cooing tone. {Y/N} shakes a bit and Dean carefully placed his hand on {Y/N}'s cheek, she sat frozen and then embraced Dean, who held her.

" It's ok baby. It's ok {Y/N}." Dean whispered as he began to rub her back. Bobby walks away from the two, Dean just keeps holding {Y/N}, but she pulled away.

" Dean, I.." {Y/N} whispers, but Dean looks at her, she took his hand and placed it on her midsection, he felt a small bump.

" What?" Dean asked her, she looked to start tearing up again.

" You left us." {Y/N} whispered before she tried to get away from him, but Dean carefully pulled her into his lap. The two don't say a thing, but Dean's hand stays on {Y/N}'s belly, Dean rubs his thumb there.

" I didn't know." Dean whispered against {Y/N}'s forehead, she just stiffens, but Dean just kissed {Y/N}'s forehead and then she huffs.

" How far are you?" Dean asked as {Y/N} didn't move her head from under his chin.

" Almost five months." {Y/N} replied to him. Dean felt a tear come down his cheek.

" I never thought that I would be a father." Dean said as {Y/N} moved her head to the crook of his neck.

" I never thought I would be a mother." {Y/N} confessed as Dean smiled, {Y/N} looked up at him.

" Guess I'll have to stay in hiding." {Y/N} said as Dean nodded. {Y/N} and Dean get up.

" I'll be upstairs, join me when you are done." {Y/N} said as Dean nods, she goes upstairs and removes the tank top and yoga pants, replacing them with a black crop top along with a nice pair of black panties. Soon Dean came up to see the back of {Y/N} facing him.

" So?" Dean asked as {Y/N} turned to him and smiled.

" Come here." {Y/N} said as she turned to him. Dean smiled as he carefully removed his jacket and shirt, {Y/N} sees the hand print like brand, but Dean focuses her on him and not the mark.

" Hey, baby, it's ok." Dean whispered, {Y/N} smiled and got on top of Dean, sliding her hands upon Dean's chiseled chest.

" It's ok Dean." {Y/N} whispered as she saw that Dean was looking at hr slight bump. She took his hands and placed them there, Dean was caressing the bump that held life within it.

" So beautiful." Dean whispered as {Y/N} smiled, moving a lock of her {H/C} hair out of the way.

"  It's been to long Dean." {Y/N} whimpered as Dean smiled.

" Let me love you baby." Dean whispered, she nods and Dean takes {Y/N}'s crop top off. Seeing her chest had grown a bit, Dean caresses them and makes {Y/N} moan, Dean removes {Y/N}'s panties and {Y/N} removes Dean's long pants.

" Love me." {Y/N} whispered, Dean moves her onto her back and he carefully inserts inside of {Y/N}, who is whimpering.

" I'm taking this slow." Dean whispered. {Y/N} smiled and the two felt each other, letting their bodies move together, Dean gasped, he cums with a hard groan. 

" Dean." {Y/N} moaned, after the two calmed, Dean pulls out of {Y/N}, brings her up to him, the two sitting up holding each other.

" I love you Dean." {Y/N} whispered, Dean smiled.

" Love you more." Dean whispered to her.


End file.
